Enteric coating techniques used in the medical and functional healthy food fields are used only to facilitate the release of active pharmaceutical ingredients (API) or functional food ingredients entrapped by a coating layer in the intestines, and are mainly performed by using a spray thin layer coating process.
Korean Patent No. 1182827 relates to a method of manufacturing an enteric capsule, deviating an enteric coating technique, by forming a complex including mixing an enteric base material, such as hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose phthalate (HPMCP) and a gastric base material, such as hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose (HPMC) in appropriate proportions. However, the above described technique is also only for a single purpose, that is, to release materials entrapped in a capsule in the intestines.
There is rapidly increased demand from an economic point of view for a technique of transferring a material for oral administration in the medical and functional healthy food fields, that may release at least one material depending on surrounding environmental conditions, have an immediate release property or a sustained release property at a specific pH condition, or be both gastric and enteric properties.